1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch unit including a torsional vibration damper with an input component rotatable relative to an output component against the effect of at least one energy accumulator, and including at least one friction clutch that is connected to the output component of the torsional vibration damper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clutch units of the type identified above are known in the art, for example as dual mass flywheels with an integrated friction clutch, or as twin clutches with a torsional vibration damper connected in series. Such clutch units generally have to be installed in limited spaces between a drive engine and a transmission.
It is an object of the present invention to further reduce the installation space required by a clutch unit.